


Come Thru

by bitchnluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 19X25, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Playboybunny!Luke, Teasing, dom!ash, fem!Luke, money hoes, sub!luke, sugardaddy!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchnluke/pseuds/bitchnluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was used to being a playboy bunny, and he loved the pampered life of a playboy bunny. So yeah, you could say he was a spoilt brat. One day, his daddy tells him he is no longer his daddy, and that he has a new one. That his new daddy was the CEO of playboy bunny, which happened to be the owners nephew, Ashton Irwin. His old daddy tells him to go make Ashton loosen up and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yall asked and you shall now receive! This was out voted which I figured it would be .. I have my plans for this so hopefully you guys like this so tell me what you think! Leave kudos and comments it helps me continue. I really hope you guys like this!

Come Thru

* * *

 

Luke was sitting outside of the playboy bunny mansion tanning in his new hot pink bikini. He sighed, he was so content with his life. He has money, gets anything he wants, and can get sex from hot guys whenever he wants. He was sitting with his best friend when he heard the news that the master wanted him. 

He grumbled not wanted to get up and ruin his tan, but he’ll do whatever for his daddy. He got up, and put on a Gucci shirt and walked inside. He went inside the elevator and pressed his floor. When he walked in he saw his daddy lying in the bed.

“Luke my bunny, “ he had always called Luke that since he came in. Luke was always his favorite calling him “love bunny” or “my precious bunny” or “my little bunny”. It didn’t bother Luke, he cared for the man, I mean he did take care of him and gave him everything. 

“Hey daddy,” he walked over to him and sat down next to his bed. 

“Luke, my boy, you know I'm getting to old for you right,” he said. Luke nodded his head understanding. 

“Well, I think I have someone that needs your assistance,” Lukes head shot up. He didn’t want to leave everyone, why was he making him leave he's been so good?

“But why daddy? I've been a good boy, I really have, I'm sorry for whatever I've done I'm sorry I misbehaved I won't do it again I'm sorry,” Luke was now in tears.

The man got up and held Luke's face in his hands, “No my little bunny you’re always such a good bunny. I just can't do all the sexual activities anymore, and I know you have been wanting more,” he laid back down and took a breath.

“My young nephew will need you. He is the CEO of this place and he's been stressed lately because of his divorce. As far as he knows you are staying over there because the mansion is getting too full, he says he's straight but I know you can turn him little bunny. Just give him some fun, he needs it,” he winked at Luke. 

Luke giggled and hopped off the bed, “okay daddy,” he went into his room to pack and he was excited to meet his new daddy. 

His best friend, Michelle, came in and hopped on his bed. 

“What are you packing for Lukey,” even though he was the only boy in the house, and all the girls hated him, the only person that didn’t him was Michelle. 

“Packing,” she hummed and asked what for.

“Daddy said he wanted me to pack for his nephew. I'm going to stay over there for a few days to loosen him up,” Luke giggled. 

“Luke are you serious,” she asked. “He's super hot do you even know what he looks like?”

“Ummm no?”

She went on her phone and showed him a picture. He was wearing a suit, but he had his arm around a pretty blonde girl. Wow, he was hot. 

“Oh,” was all Luke could say.

“Yeah I know,” she got up and hugged him tight. “Make sure you text me bunny,” she said and left him with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

  
When he got inside the limo he was started to get nervous. Would he like him? What was him name? Was he tall? Was he a bottom? No way, he looks like a top. Soon the car stopped and Luke felt like he was about to throw up.

The valet helped him with his Louis Vuitton bags and they both went to the front door. Luke was biting his freshly painted nails, waiting for this man to come to the door. He saw a figure walk to the door, and soon he was greeted by god himself. He was tall, curly golden hair, tan, and a whole lot of muscle. 

Lukes' mouth was watering, and he wanted to know what he looked like without clothes on. The man outstretched his hand and Luke did the same.

“Hi, my names Ashton. I was told you were going to stay with me for a while. Your names Luke, yes?”

Fuck.

“Yeah umm hi yeah my names Luke,” Luke stuttered. Stop, your old daddy said that he was straight. 

Ashton moved the side to let Luke in and the valet, “your room is on the 3rd floor you can take the elevator if you want.”

 

Luke walked in and all he saw was a glass window overlooking the California mountains, and a big pool to swim in. 

He took the elevator to go to his room, and they put his bags down. 

“Don’t worry little bunny you’ll be okay,” the valet said and kissed his cheek and left Luke all alone again. Luke sat on his bed and contemplated on texting Michelle. No, maybe she was doing other fun things. 

He sighed, and got up to see where Ashton was. He saw that Ashton was tanning outside so Luke went back up to his room to go change back into his swimsuit. Hm, should he wear the pink one or black one. 

He decided on the black one since that one makes his curves look a little bigger, and his butt a little plumper. He walked outside with his Michael Kors sunglasses on and sat on the chair next to Ashton, and laid down. 

Ashton looked up, and those hot curls were over his face making his skin look even more glowing.

“What are you doing,” he asked.

Luke was on his stomach, but he was facing away from Ashton.

“Tanning,” he said bluntly.

“I can see that, but why next to me,” Ashton asked.

Luke turned to look at him and rolled his eyes, “because I figured if I'm going to stay with you, we might as well be close.”

Ashton nodded his head, and he didn’t say anything. After a while, Luke was getting tired of hearing nothing, but the wind blowing in his ears. He likes tanning with music on, so he looked at Ashton to see if he was awake. He poked his side, and Ashton grumbled.

“What?”

“Do you have something that I could plug my phone into? I really wanna listen to music.”

“Yeah,” Ashton said and pointed over to a little hut behind the pool. Luke got up and swayed his hips a little. 

He found the cord plugged his phone in, and he put the Weeknd on. Hey, you could never go wrong with a little Weeknd. He got into the pool, and he let his body cool down, and made sure his bikini shorts were riding down a little. He peeked his eyes open a little to see If Ashton was looking, and, sure enough, he was looking, but he didn’t look like he was desperate for Luke. 

Luke wanted to change that so he did the classic “get-slowly-out-of-the-pool-and-put-your-hands-through-your-hair move” and sure enough, that got Ashton's attention.

When he went to sit back down next to him Ashton was sweating, Luke put his hands on Ashton's abs and moved his hands up and down his chest. 

“Whats the matter daddy,” Ashton breath hitched as soon as he heard the word daddy. He immediately got into the house to get away from Luke and to also take care of his raging boner.

Luke smirked and giggled. Maybe this would be easier than he intended it would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was used to being a playboy bunny, and he loved the pampered life of a playboy bunny. So yeah, you could say he was a spoilt brat. One day, his daddy tells him he is no longer his daddy, and that he has a new one. That his new daddy was the CEO of playboy bunny, which happened to be the owners nephew, Ashton Irwin. His old daddy tells him to go make Ashton loosen up and have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is really short my mind is scattered right now because a guy that I like finally admitted he liked me back and we had a Nicholas Sparks moment so im kinda scattered brain right now, anyways hope you enjoy it. xx

Come Thru

* * *

 

Luke was already a week in living with Ashton, and nothing has happened. He’s getting bored of all of his toys. He wants to texts his friend Michelle but he's afraid that she will get annoyed with him and wouldn’t want to talk to him. Ashton is gone all day and sometimes all night leaving Luke alone by himself, except for the in-house cook. 

He sighs and decides that he's going to get his toes done, they look like their fading. When he goes outside Ashton's driver greets him, and Luke tells him where he wants to go. Once Luke is done getting his toes done he doesn’t want to go back to the lonely house. 

“Bring me to the pet store,” Luke told the driver.

* * *

 

“Luke I'm home,” Ashton calls for Luke, but he doesn’t answer. He sees a little ball of fur flying down the stairs with a stumbling blonde boy following it. 

“Look Ashy I got a kitty,” Luke held the kitten up to Ashton's face and he started to sneeze.

“Luke,” he sneezed again. “I'm allergic.”

Luke looked scared and pulled the kitty back, but held it closer to him. 

“I'm sorry,” Luke looked like someone had kicked the kitten, he looked so sad. 

Ashton sighed and looked down at the kitten once more, you can keep it, Lukes' face lit up like a Christmas tree, “but keep it away from me.”

Luke rolled his eyes, “It has a name, and its name is princess duh,” he pointed to the cats shirt that has "princess" in pink sparkly letters. Of course.

* * *

 

The next day luke woke up to a call from his old daddy, his heart skipped a beat. 

“Yeah, daddy?”

“Hey, bunny! How are you? How are things going with Ashton?”

“Mmm good, and I'm fine.”

“Do you need any more money little bunny,” just thinking about money made Luke hard. I wonder what it would be like to roll around in money while Ashton was fucking him.

Luke stop your old daddy is talking,” Sorry daddy I wasn’t listening what?”

The man chuckled, “You really like him don’t you bunny,” he asked. 

“No,” luke stated abruptly. He doesn’t like anyone. He likes money, and guys; he likes a lot of things, but liking a person is not one of his things. 

“Okay okay just asking, anyways the girls are calling for me, call me later little Lukey,” Luke started to get jealous. He was missing his own home so much; most of all he misses Michelle. 

Maybe some shopping would help. Yeah, he would go shopping. He got up and went to change out of his clothes into some Marc Jacobs and maybe some Calvin Klein. Once he was done, he applied some mascara and a little lipgloss which always plumped up his lips more. Maybe Ashton would want to come? 

He went to the elevator and went to the lowest floor. He walked out and saw Ashton signing some papers and doing some CEO stuff. He walked up behind him and grabbed his hips.

“Hi stranger,” he whispered in his ear.

Ashton turned around quickly with wide eyes, but once he saw Luke he calmed down. “Jesus you scared me,” he said. 

“Wanna come shopping with me daddy,” Luke saw Ashton freeze at those words.

“Don’t call me that,” Ashton said. “I'm not your sugar daddy and I don’t own you or whatever you do.” 

Luke sighed and laid down all over the papers which Ashton gave him a warning look.

“But please daddy I'm so bored and I want new panties, maybe you could help me with them, I’ll buy the color that you like,” Luke winked. 

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered. “You wear panties .. like women's underwear?”

“Yeah,” Luke got closer to his mouth. “Wanna come,” he said seductively. 

Ashton stared at his lips, are for a second he got closer, but soon pulled away, “No,” he said.

Luke let out a groan and got off the table, “You're no fun,” and slammed the door to leave Ashton at his boring work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Okay so I know this isnt an update, but I just thought I would inform you that I have soooo much homework tonight I have 3 tests tomrrow so I might update tonight but there is little to no chance because I am exhausted so I might update one tonight it wither will be "Come Thru" or "Casual Affair" Im thinking Casual Affair ince I havent updated that yet. Which one would yall like?? comment down below. Love you guys xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you could say I ... pulled thru ... so lame sorry. But anyways I'm STILL not done studying, but I didn't want to disappoint you guys so here it is! Exciting stuff happens, I typed this very late so if there is grammatical error I'm so sorry I was so tired. Btw this was outvoted by Casual Affair of course, anyways I'm rambling read and enjoy xx tell me what you thought! btw the smut is gonna be so short wasnt in the mood but it had to be there.

Come Thru

* * *

 

It was one of Lukes lazy days as usual so he was tanning outside as usual. He was wearing black bikini bottoms with gold outlines, and his nails were now a black matte color.   
He heard the door open from inside the house, lazily looking up he saw it was Ashton. He smiled up at him.

“Well what do I owe the pleasure,” he said as he watched Ashton walk over to him in his office suit.

He sat down next to Luke, “I need a favor,” he said. 

“hmm sexual,” Luke asked with a smirked.

Ashton blushed furiously, something about Luke naked in bed and him whining was enough to tear Lukes bottoms down, wait, no, stop Ashton.

Ashton scoffed at Luke, “No it's kinda like …. And you can say no if you want, but I figured I have no one right now so,” Ashton rambled.

Luke sat up and shushed him, “tell me.”

Ashton sighed, “I need a date to this CEO thing so I was wondering if you could go with me?”

Luke smirked, “Yeah. I need to go shopping first,” he got up and left Ashton smiling after the boy.

* * *

 

  
After Luke picked his dress he decided to get the new “Kylie Jenner Lip Kit”, hey if you’re gonna get something expensive might as well go all out.  
An hour after him shaving his legs, and getting ready he was finally done. It was 8 o clock which that meant they would have to leave in five minutes.

“Luke are you ready we need to go,” Aston called for him.

“Yeah,” Luke said back. He took one last breath, walked out to the elevator, and once the door opened his nerves hit him like a wall.   
Ashton looked gorgeous, I mean he always does but like damn. His hair was slicked back, and his hazel eyes were glowing, like actually glowing. He saw Ashton also take a deep breath looking at Luke. Okay good. 

Luke walked up to him, “ready to go,” he giggled and walked to the limo.

* * *

 

When they arrived, everyone knew Luke, I mean, of course, he was very popular when it came to being a playboy bunny. Everyone asked Ashton if they were dating, but he politely declined, but he, of course, knew that it was going to be on the tabloids by tomorrow. 

All of the wives complimented Lukes dress. He wore a plain black matte dress with the back cut out stopping at his butt, and it being tight at the top, but flowing out at the bottom; for his shoes, he wore, guess, Louis Vuitton’s, the classic black ones. 

He was talking to another one of the desperate housewives, which is what he likes to call them, and he gasped out feeling arms wrap around him. He relaxed when he turned around to see Ashton.

“Hey,” he giggled into his ear. Luke took in a breath and internally shuddered once he smelt liquor on him.

“Hey Ash”

“Wanna dance Lukey,” Ashton's hands moving onto Luke butt. “You look so good might as well put that dress to good use.”

Luke rolled his eyes, and they moved away from the housewife; knowing she was about to gossip the shit out of this. 

“Fine,” Luke huffed out and grabbed Ashton's hand. 

The music was just a classic jazz band, slow, but calm. All the couples were on the dance floor and Luke secretly craved that. They were dancing slowly with Lukes hands around Ashtons neck and Ashtons hands around Lukes' waist.

“You know you really are beautiful, Luke,” Lukes' eyes shot up at Ashton.

“No, you’re drunk Ashton shut up,” he said rolling his eyes.

Ashton grabbed his face and made him look at Ashton.

“No, Luke. You’re too beautiful for you to share your body with anyone. I can tell you’re special,” Lukes' heart fluttered. Hes never heard this before. 

“C’mon lemme show you how beautiful you are,” Ashton pulled luke to the marble bathrooms and checked to make sure they were all empty, once he checked he pulled Luke into the last stall, which was the biggest.

He immediately locked the door, and put his hands back on Lukes' waist, and put him against the wall. They were kissing and Luke was moaning out Ashtons name. Ashton went down to Lukes neck leaving hickeys, he knew this was bad, but he didn’t care; he needed a release and now. He picked Luke up, and pushed him against the wall, but wrapped his legs around Ashton. He started to grind his hips on Luke, making Luke nip at his hips. 

“Fuck Lukey,” Ashton moaned out. 

“More Ash please want more,” luke pleaded.  
Ashton soon stopped grinding on Luke and set Luke down, and went on his knees. Ashton had this childish glint in his eyes looking up at Luke. Ashton went under Lukes dress and hid himself under it. He saw that Luke was wearing boyshorts lace underwear which was of course black.

“Fuck,” he muttered. Luke felt his underwear being ripped off which made him whine.

“Shut up I’ll buy you more princess, “ that made Luke shut up.

Luke soon gasped when he felt Ashotn tongue on his member. Ashtons tongue went to the base licking slowly, then moving up to the top. Then finally, he took all of Luke.  
Luke let out a high pitched moan, Ashton groaned around Lukes member still in his mouth and palmed himself. 

“Faster,” Luke pleaded.

Hey, Ashton would give the spoiled brat anything, so that’s exactly what he did.

“Im gonna come ash can I please daddy,” Luke said.

“Come,” Ashton sounded so dominate, which made Lukes head spin. He soon came all in Ashtons mouth. Ashton swallowed, and got up from the floor which made his knees pop.

Lukes' face looked all flush, and he has a little glow in his face. He looked beautiful. Ashton smiled at him, “Let's go back to the party,” he told Luke.

* * *

 

Everything was fine. Really it was. Luke felt pampered after Ashton gave him a blowjob until he saw Ashton with a girl. A tall blonde with a big ass, and skinny; skinnier than Luke which scared him. 

He saw Ashton talking the girl, but he was close to her, like real close. His hands were on her waist, and his mouth was close to her ear. She was giggling for something Ashton just said.

He walked up to Ashton and almost smacked the shit out of him, “Is this your girlfriend,” Luke asked him. Ashtons smiled soon turned into a frown. 

He turned to Luke, “no this is my ex-wife,” he said. The blonde turned to Luke and smiled at him. She stuck out her perfectly tan fingers and perfect, smile.

“Im Bryana,” she said. 

“Hm,” He said and left them to whatever. This is obviously a place of no return for them.

* * *

 

  
Luke woke up in the middle of the night hearing the door crack open. He felt a weight on the side of his bed, and he knew it was Ashton.

“Hey,” Ashton said. “You awake.”

Luke opened his eyes to see the beautiful man in front of him, “yeah.”

“Whats wrong with you,” Ashton asked. “Bry did nothing to you, and you were treating her like shit.”

“Pretty girls don’t know the things that I know, and she has a face from heaven which makes it worse,” Luke said. He looked up at Ashton and he had a confused face on.

“what does that even mean,” Luke sighed and shook his head.

“You’ll probably know later,” and Luke turned around and feel asleep.

God Luke was so fucked over Ashton


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was used to being a playboy bunny, and he loved the pampered life of a playboy bunny. So yeah, you could say he was a spoilt brat. One day, his daddy tells him he is no longer his daddy, and that he has a new one. That his new daddy was the CEO of playboy bunny, which happened to be the owners nephew, Ashton Irwin. His old daddy tells him to go make Ashton loosen up and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exciting ne stuff is going on sorry if this is boring at first but it gets really good at the end! Tell me what you thought of it!!

Come Thru

__

* * *

 

Luke was playing with princess, the kitty, on his black silk sheets, contemplating on what he should do; should he fuck up Ashton some more or should he spend even more money? 

He decided he was going to look up on his computer what to do. He put princess down to roam around the house, which she soon scattered off in her new silk black shirt.   
He looked up what to do in California, and soon a picture of Zayn Malik came in; Luke almost came in his pant at the thought of Zayn being in the same place as him.

He clicked on the ad and saw that Zayn was having a tour and luckily for Luke, he was going to be at the California venue tonight. Ashton came in Luke room, in tow with princess by his feet. He looked so hot with his baggy sweatpants, hair a mess, black glasses on, and with no shirt on.

“Luke what did I say about the cat,” he sighed and lightly shoved the car towards Luke which made the cat meow loudly, whining wanting Ashton’s attention. 

“Okay, I know whatever but Zayn Malik is going to be here tonight can we please go, daddy,” and once again Ashton breathed hitched at the words.

“Stop calling me that Luke,” he said firmly.

“You know you can call me ‘bunny’ or ‘little bunny’ or my favorite ‘princess’,” Luke smirked. Damn he is doing such a good job. 

“Goddammit,” Ashton muttered. “No, Luke will suit you.”

“For now,” Luke said going back to his computer.

“God you’re impossible,” said Ashton walking out.

* * *

 

Later that night, Luke was getting ready for the gig that Zayn was going to be at. He decided he would wear a tight black dress with the back cut out, and stopped at his butt, and also wearing nude high heels. For his makeup he decided to go for a nude brown, with light brown lipstick, and might he say, damn he looks fuckable. 

He walked to the elevator, and once it dinged telling him he was on the bottom floor, he grabbed the keys to the Benz, and Ashton stopped him. 

“And where are you-,” Ashton looked up from his computer and almost drooled at how Luke looked. 

Luke knew what he was doing, “What daddy? Do I have something on my ass,” he said and bent a little in front of Ashton to give him a better view. 

“I-I um no you just. You look … great,” Ashton stuttered. 

“I know,” Luke said and walked out once again. He texted Ashton telling him where he would be and Ashton told him to come back; Luke being the naughty boy he was said no, and got into his Benz and left.

* * *

 

After the concert, which was golden, he brought a boy home even though they were both drunk and being too loud. When Luke walked in the house he told the boy to shush, but they both continued to giggle on. 

When they walked into the large kitchen to get to the elevator a light came in blinding Luke and the boy.

“Is that you Luke,” Ashton asked. Once his eyes saw the boy next to him Ashton's eyes were made of fire. 

“Who is he Luke,” Ashton asked which made the boy giggle. “Shut up.”

“Ashton this is … What's your name again baby,” Luke giggled putting his hand on the boys chest.

“Dylan,” he smirked up at Luke. 

“Well Dylan,” Ashton said. “Leave now. Before I call the police. I don’t want you on my property or in my household. Now.”

“Um, Luke invited me over so I'm not going to-,” Dylan couldn’t finish because Ashton was gripping his shirt and was standing so close to him breathing hard. 

“I said now,” Ashton said still holding on to him.

Dylan then scurried off leaving Luke groaning.

“You’re no fun,” Luke huffed and walked off.

Ashton grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

“Why do you put yourself out there Luke, you shouldn’t be used for that,” Ashton said with a sad look in his eyes. 

“Because that’s all I'm good at … pretty girls don’t know the things that I know,” he said looking down at the ground.

Ashton rolled his eyes, “You always say that, but I don’t know what that means.”

Luke paused for a moment, “Maybe you will soon,” and walked off to the elevator leaving Ashton to think on what he said. 

* * *

 

Luke woke up with a splitting headache; he was in so much pain he was about to cry. He took the elevator to get some breakfast; something greasy and fattening sounded good to him right now. 

Once he got in the kitchen he saw the personal chief and was about to cry because he was about to get good food.

“Hey,” Luke said to him. The man gave him a smile.

“What would you like, Sir,” he said.

Luke frowned,” Can you please not call me that. Call me bunny I like that better,” the man nodded. “Anyways I would like bacon extra greasy, and eggs with the middle running with toast please oh and also pancakes please dripping with butter?”

The cook looked at him shocked that he was eating this much, scared that he might burst open if he ate this much food; but none the less he cooked it for him. He searched around the house looking for princess but walked outside seeing a gorgeous sight.

Ashton was sitting outside with his legs crossed breathing in deeply. He looked so calm without his shirt on, and Luke was drooling over at him. 

Luke wanted to scare him so he walked over to him,”hey.”

Ashton's eyes opened slowly, “If you thought you could scare me it didn’t work, I could feel your eyes on me from a mile away,” he sighed and got up.

Luke rolled his eyes, ”have you seen princess I can't find her.”

“Hope the she fell off the cliff,” Ashton muttered. 

Luke gasped loudly, ”Ashton you don’t mean that!”

Ashton chuckled, “Oh but I do princess,” Ashton's eyes widened at what he just said. Lukes' face was in pure joy by Ashton's words, because finally. 

“And you say I’m not a princess,” Luke said and walked off.

After Luke ate his breakfast he was starting to get bored. He stalked off to where Ashton was, which was in his study room. Luke paused waiting at Ashton door, was that, or those … moans?

He opened the door quickly and ran next to Ashton tackling him laughing, “Are you watching porn?” Luke looked at the screen and sure enough, it was porn but … it was Michelle, and with another man.

“Is that the-,”

"Yes, Luke, it the company's porn,” Ashton sighed. “I have to watch it to see if it offends anyone or if it seems totally fake, and have to redo the whole thing, although to me all the acting sucks.”

Luke paused for a minute then hummed, “that means you’ve seen me before right.”

Ashton choked on his water, “What?”

“You’ve seen me perform before then. You’ve seen me sucking a mans dick before and take it up the ass right?”

Ashton snorted, “Well if you want to be that blunt about it, then yes, I have seen you do all those things.”

“Did you like it.”

“What”

“Did you think I looked hot doing all those things, I mean I won't be weirded out if you said yes because I can't do all those things anymore since I live with you. What do you say daddy do you want to try some of those things I did in those videos? What about spanking? Do you like that daddy?”

“Luke,” Ashton warned Luke.

“What,” Luke batted his eyelashes like he was doing nothing wrong. And then in a flash the mood changed, “Wanna go take a walk downtown with me, daddy,” Luke asked.

Ashton sighed, “Yeah sure,” Luke squealed at his answer, his daddy is so good to him.

* * *

 

They just got out of Kate Spade, and Ashton was carrying five new bags of clothes and new purses. 

“Let's go into Sephora I want to get some new Nars lipstick,” Luke said pointed to the store.

Ashton groaned, “Don’t you think you have enough stuff?”

Luke hummed and took one look at his bags, “No,” and continued to walk to Sephora. 

“Luke,” the voice called out. Luke knew that voice. He froze, why was he here, he can't be. He was in Sydney last? He's going to kill him, he should run, right? 

Luke turned around and saw his ex-boyfriend running up to him.

“Hi, lukey.”

“Hi, Mikey.”

Luke saw Ashton speed walking up to Luke.

“Luke who's this,” Ashton asked.

Michael looked him up and down, “This your new sugar daddy? You’re cheating on me,” _no not this time. Not again._

“For the last time Mikey I'm not dating you please stop following me,” Luke tried to walk away from him, but Mikey grabbed his arm and hard.

“You’re not leaving, this time, you’re coming back home,” Michael pulled him with him. Ashton dropped his bags, and walked over to Michael and punched him in the face. He turned back over to Luke and mouthed run.

* * *

 

Luke was waiting at the house for two hours, and he was getting worried for Ashton. He knew Mikey was capable of doing extreme harm, but he thought Ashton could take care of himself. 

Suddenly Luke heard the door open, and he saw Ashton. He got up from the couch, and jumped on him kissing his cheeks, and lastly his forehead. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Ashton laughed, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Luke froze at Ashton's words. 

“Luke who is he?”

Luke sighed and motioned for him to come sit down.

“Mikey's my ex-boyfriend, and he made me become a prostitute when I was 15. He sold me to your uncle, and that’s how I got started in the Playboy house.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was used to being a playboy bunny, and he loved the pampered life of a playboy bunny. So yeah, you could say he was a spoilt brat. One day, his daddy tells him he is no longer his daddy, and that he has a new one. That his new daddy was the CEO of playboy bunny, which happened to be the owners nephew, Ashton Irwin. His old daddy tells him to go make Ashton loosen up and have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an update after years of nothing? Yes I know this story is back and up and running I'm sorry I was just so busy and things came up so its back! This story is almost over too but don't worry I have an idea for more stories!! So as always tell me what you think about it leave comments and kudos!

Come Thru

* * *

 

After I told Ashton what had happened with Michael things got a little tense in the house. I wouldn’t get out of my room, and I wouldn’t even go out to eat because I was so scared of him being freaked out by me; “the-kid-who-got-kidnapped-by-his-ex”. 

I sighed and continued to pet princess. She started to purr louder and scooted closer to me. She was kind of helping, but I wanted someone tall, tan, and unholy curly hair. 

I heard footsteps come to my door, and my heart was beating fast. Was it Ashton? Was it my old daddy coming to take me home? I heard a knock on the door and ran up to the door. 

I checked my clothes to make sure I looked okay, I was wearing black silk pajama pants and my black silk shirt to match which was half buttoned. I hummed to myself thinking I looked, at least, half-decent.

I opened my door and was meet with a gorgeous man without a shirt and pajama pants hanging low on his hips. I was drooling at the sight, he took notice of this and smirked. 

“I just came to check up on you, but I can see you’re fine,” He said. 

“Yeah,” I squeaked. 

He laughed and shook his head, “Well I just came to ask you if you wanted to go on a business trip with me,” I groaned at the word business; he rolled his eyes. 

“Let me finish. The business trip is in Bali,” my eyes brightened at that name. “And I heard they have amazing shops and nail salons you know if you want to go,” he stood there rubbing his neck. 

I stood there smiling forgetting that I had to answer him because he was blushing so hard. I finally got out of my trance and nodded my head. 

“I would love to go daddy.”

He gave me a stern look, “I told you to not call me that.”

I smirked and rolled my eyes,” Whatever. When do you leave,” I saw that he was clenching his fists because I rolled my eyes at him and said whatever. Good. 

“We leave tomorrow,” he gritted his teeth.

“Okay,” I said cheerfully and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

 

We were on the plane, and then when my anxiety came in. I was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Like we could crash, or someone can be deadly ill, or we could crash. 

“Luke,” Ashton put his hand on my knee. 

My head snapped up, “Yeah?”

“You’re shaking. Are you okay?”

I sat there staring at him. His hand was still on my knee and he gave me a concerning look. Did he care about me at all? I mean he’s giving me serious butterflies right now and I have never experienced this with another person before. 

“I umm yeah I just,” I sighed. “I just have bad anxiety, and it’s kinda hard to breathe right now?”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I didn’t know. We’re in first class so we can leave if you want, but I’ll be right here to hold your hand okay, baby?”

My heart stopped at the nickname, “Yeah umm I guess,” and I took his hand and we stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

“Luke wake up,” Ashton shook me. 

“No,” I shook my head and cuddled closer to the warmth. 

“Well stop drooling on me then because we’re here,” my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, and, sure enough, there was a pool of water on Ashton leather jacket. I felt so embarrassed, my cheeks flushed a bright red only to prove that I was embarrassed. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry I bet I ruined that did I? Was it expensive? I’ll pay you back I promise-,” Ashton just laughed at me which made me blush harder.

“Lukey its okay,” he said. I sighed and nodded my head.

* * *

 

We got out of the airplane and headed towards the baggage claim. Once we got our bags, mine taking the longest because I had five bags even though we were going to be here for five days, we headed outside and I stopped breathing and walking altogether. 

This place was so beautiful. The sun was so bright, and the sky was so clear and a beautiful blue. You could see the ocean from the other side, it was almost like the ocean was calling out my name. The air was so clear, and I instantly felt happy. 

Ashton turned around and saw me smiling, and he smiled back at me, “Come on happy boy we need to find our limo,” hearing the word limo made me giggle with enthusiasm and run after Ashton.

* * *

 

We got our bags inside of our suite and I could almost die from the room. It was so big. The living room was open and the table filled with chocolates, outside of the living room was a big glass window showing the view of the clear blue water.

I walked over to one of the bedrooms and saw that there was a huge bedroom filled with fluffy white pillows and the covers also being white. The bathroom was all marble and the bath tub was big enough to fit twelve people.

“Ash this is so big,” I called to him from the bathroom.

“That’s what she said, “ He mumbled. 

I giggled, “I can hear you.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “Come on let's go to the beach Lukey,” I squealed and ran to the beach.

* * *

 

After four hours of beach time, we went to a restaurant that was filled with candles, which made the scene more romantic. Couples were surrounding us and kissing telling each other that they love each other, and I felt left out. That’s what I had wanted all of my life, but my job didn’t want me to have a relationship. I mean, after all, they do kind of own me. 

I was finishing my “sex on the beach” when Ashton was getting up from his chair. I looked up at him curiously. 

“What?”

“Come on,” he gestured for me to get up. 

“Where are we going,” I asked still not getting up. 

“We’re gonna dance. Bry never wanted to, but I want to dance with you, happy boy,” I smiled at another one of his nicknames and got up. 

A girl was singing about love and a perfect relationship with a ukulele, and Ashton held me close, and I put my hands around him. All the couples cooed around us, and I blushed which made him pull me closer. 

I looked up at him, and I saw that he was already looking down at me, “I have a question, “I asked. 

“And I have an answer,” I scoffed. I always hated when people said that. 

“What happened with Bry,” I asked. He paled and didn’t move. “Shit um, you don’t have to say anything its fine just forget I said anything.”

“No, it's fine,” he sighed. “I probably should talk about it,” and we continued dancing slowly. “She used me for my money. She up and left me with a note that said she was cheating on me for five months and she found someone richer.”

My heart broke hearing that a man like this did not deserve that. 

“You didn’t need her. I’m glad she left because it means you have room for someone better to come along the way.”

Ashton smiled down at me and laughed softly, “Yeah I guess.”

We stayed there dancing for hours and hours until the owners told us to leave.

* * *

 

We were walking up to our hotel room when Ashton grabbed my hand and put his hands on my waist.

“I think you’re the one,” He said. I gasped and shook my head. 

“You’re drunk Ash you need to get inside.”

“You didn’t call me daddy,” he giggled. 

I rolled my eyes, and took the card to get inside from him and led us inside. 

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom, “Come on you drunk man you need to get to bed.”

He wiggled his eyes, “Oh so you wanna fuck now.”

Tears formed in my eyes, I didn’t want him to be so brash about it. 

“No. Go to bed.” 

“Why not?”

“Because”

“Why?”

“Just because Ashton I don’t want to get over it,” I screamed back at him.

“Why am I not good enough for you faggot. What am I not manly enough for you? Am I not strong enough for you,” Ashton started to get closer to me which made my back hit the wall. I started to panic I was getting scared of him now. His eyes were wide and he was shouting so loud that it almost hurt my ears. 

“Ashton stop,” I whispered. 

“No, I’m not gonna stop Luke. Tell me why you won't let me fuck you. Am I not good enough? Am I not rich enough for you? Or am I not old enough for you since you like old men who are rich to fuck you.” 

That was it. Tears were running do my face. Ashton's face soothed up a bit and his eyes were scanning my face. 

“Shit Luke I'm so sorry,” I didn’t let him finish because I was already running out of the hotel. Ashton was yelling after me, but I just shook my head and ran faster. 

As I was running out of the hotel room I felt a pair of arms grip my waist, I tried to scream but they also covered my mouth. Suddenly I felt a nasty hot breath next to my ear. 

“Hi, Lukey. It's Michael.”

**Shit.**

* * *

 

I woke up, and I was tied to a bed. I tried moving, and tried to break out of my restraints, but they didn’t budge. I heard moving footsteps coming towards my bed and freaked out. 

“Heres what I need you to do,” Michael spoke up. He brought a chair next to my bed and sat down.

“You’re going to go to the bank and get money out of Ashtons bank account. You’re going to get the code access from him by calling him and telling him you’re leaving everything and everyone okay?”

“And why would I do that,” I spat.

Michael chuckled darkly, “Because if you don’t you’ll get a deep cut in your thigh one by one, and I’ll make them deep enough to where you’ll pass out.”

“Mikey,” a sleepy voice called out. 

“Yes baby,” said Michael.

A tan boy with black hair walked in and once he saw me he gasped and covered his mouth. He turned to Mikey with wide eyes, “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“Oh but I did baby,” he got up to hug the tan boy. “I did this for us we’re going to be rich.” 

He shook his head and looked at me with tear filled eyes. He mouthed an Im sorry to me and I knew this wasn’t going to end up well for me.

* * *

 

We ended up at the bank, and there was a microphone under my shirt so that they could hear whatever I was saying. I was fucked, and I knew once I got back into that van I was going to die. Michael was going to kill me. I regret ever meeting him. I should have listened to my mother. 

I walked up to the man who delivered all of Ashtons money named Tyler. 

“Hello,” He looked up at me. 

“Hi … um My names-,”

“Luke. Yes, Ashton has told me so much about you,” hearing his name almost made me sob, but I wasn’t going to. I was going to stay strong for Ashton. I held back the tears and took a deep breath. 

“Yes well, Im here to take two million dollars with me today.”

“Will that be from your account or his?”

I took a shaky breath, “Ashtons.”

“Okay, and do you know the passcode.”

I shook my head, “No I need to call him.”

Tyler nodded his head and dialed for Ashton. What if Ashton said no? What if he said that he would see me in a bit? They would kill him if he came here? My heart was beating so fast.

“Yes he’s here,” Tyler interrupted my thoughts. “Yes, you can speak to him.” Tyler handed me the phone and I took it with my sweaty hands.

“Yes?”

“Luke,” He breathed in. God, I missed that voice. I missed him. 

“Im so sorry for everything I said Luke I didn’t mean any of it; it's just we were talking about Bryana, and I just kind of missed her but I miss you more. But anyways what are you doing at the bank do you need me to come and get you?”

“No,” I shouted and Tyler gave me a weird look but I shrugged it off. “No.”

“Why not,” Ashton sounded worried now.

“Because I am taking two million dollars from you Ashton and I am going home. I don’t love you and I never did.” God, it hurt to say those words. I never wanted to say that. 

“Never,” he said. I could tell that he was trying so hard not to cry but I could hear his sniffling through the phone. 

“Never,” I said. “Now give me the passcode.”

He sighed, “Its Luke.”

“What?”

“Luke. It's your name. Once you moved in I just wanted you to be a part of my life, and you became my everything, Luke. I would do anything and give anything to you so take it all it means nothing to me without you here Luke.”

“No, I only need-“

“No Luke take it all, but I only have one question.”

“Yes?”

“Was it always about the money to you?”

 _Oh god no. Not this. Don’t cry Luke. If only you knew Ashton I’m only protecting you._

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “I love you and I’ll miss you.”

 _I love you too._

I hang up the phone and look at Tyler. 

“Luke,” I said.

* * *

 

I got in the car with the money, and I couldn’t help the tears that were pouring down my face. 

Michael saw the money bag and snatched it away from me, “Shit Luke this is more than two million.”

“He told me to take it all,” I said. 

“Dumbass,” Michael said and drove off to my death. His home. 

_I miss you, Ashton. I love you so much please never forget about me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is almost over too! I tried to update this a while back but I got caught up with school and then I got sick so I am so sorry but I hope you like this update!

Come Thru

* * *

 

It has been a week since I have been with Michael and it has been complete hell. He has been kind enough to feed me scraps and throw water at me, but my body seems to be needy and want more. He told me that Ashton sent out a search warrant for me and sent out a $50,000 reward for me, and it kind of warmed my heart a little bit because I haven’t even heard of someone caring for me that much. _Not even Michael._

“Michael wait,” Calum yelled from the other room.

  
I was a little bit nervous about what Michael was about to do; I struggled with my restraints and pulled on them harder making my wrists bleed. Michael walked over to me with a red face and puffed out cheeks. _Shit._

He sat down right next to me and slapped my face. I made a small gasp and tears coming to my eyes. I looked up at him hurt.

“Do you love me,” he asked.

“No.”

Slap

“Yes, you do.”

“No.”

Punch

“Love me!”

“No,” I screamed at Michael. “You can hurt me all you want to but it still won't change how I feel. You’re the one who gave me up Michael.”

He rolled his eyes and huffed. “Then who do you love?”

I thought about it for a second. Not thinking about who I loved because I knew the answer, and the answer would always be Ashton. I was afraid that if I told him he would kill Ashton, but Ashtons stronger than Michael.

I breathed in slowly wincing at the pain, “Ashton.”

Michaels' head whipped towards me with wide eyes. 

“You don’t,” he swallowed trying for words to form but nothing coming up. He closed his eyes and put his hands over it. “You don’t love me anymore.”

“No.”

He removed his hands and looked at me with pain in his eyes. 

“Why?”

“Look at me Michael,” he turned his eyes over to me and he was now crying. “I am covered in sweat, blood, and I am starving. If you truly loved me you wouldn’t have done this. Also, you sold me out to a porn industry to get money, Mikey. People who love each other don’t do that. Besides you have Calum don’t you?”

He snorted at the name of Calum.

“He's useless. You were better in bed anyways.”

We both heard a soft gasp in the hallway and saw that it was Calum with tears streaming down his face and his hand over his mouth. 

“Baby,” Michael started. 

“No,” Calum screamed and ran into their room. Michael gave me one last look and I nodded my head towards Calum. He got the hint and went over to their room. 

The fighting lasted about ten minutes, but Calum came storming out of their room and grabbed a knife from the counter and walked over to me with red eyes and tears still coming down his face. I tried to move back a little but the restraints were refraining me from doing so. 

“What do you have that I don’t,” he said.

“Nothing, Michael loves you he didn’t mean any of it,” I shook my head trying to calm Calum down.

“He doesn’t love me anymore,” he said and started to twirl the tip of the knife on the tip of his finger.

“Calum don’t do this,” I whispered.

He looked down at me and gave me the most devilish grin I had ever seen in my life.

“Too bad,” he said and crawled on top of me.

“Stop,” Michael said and rushed over to Calum but it was too late. Suddenly, a burst of light had entered the room and Calum stuck the knife into me and a shot was heard. I let out a scream of pain into the air, he had hit my chest and the knife was plunged deep into me causing blood to go all over the bed. 

“Luke,” I heard a familiar voice. It was heaven. It was almost like a God.

I looked over to the side of me and saw Calum dead with his eyes looking towards me and a bullet wound in his head. I looked at Michael and he was screaming into the air, he soon grabbed the knife, but he was soon shot down too. I closed my eyes and waited to see a better day in the bright light.

“I love you, Ashton.” 

And then I closed my eyes.

* * *

  
_(Lukes past POV)_  
_It was Michaels and_ I _two year anniversary and I was so excited. I knew he was running low on money, he told me, but he said that we were going somewhere special. This was also the day of my birthday so maybe we could end the day with amazing birthday sex._

_I heard the honk of his car and ran outside. My parents had died when I was sixteen so I just live with Jack and Ben now._

_“Bye,” I yelled running down the stairs in my suit._

_“Don’t ruin my suit,” Jack yelled at me._

_Fine Jacks suit._

_I ran outside and I saw Michaels car gleaming into the night. I smiled brightly and walked over to it and opened the door myself and sat down._

_“Hey baby,” I said and kissed his cheek._

_He seemed a little alarmed that I had did this. “Oh yeah hey, Luke.”_

_“Where are we going,” I said not letting this ruin the mood._

_“Somewhere you have never been,” and that was the truth._

_He took me in front of a big white mansion that said “Auctioning”. I gave him a confused look but he took my hand in his fancy suit as well._

_“Okay, so I have special passes where we can go backstage. You can go ahead, I have to pee, but just say your name and they will know what to do.”_

_I nodded my head and walked back over to the red curtains._

_“Hi,” I smiled at the tall man with the clipboard. He gave me a confused look._

_“Um, my name is Luke Hemmings. My boyfriend said he would be back soon, and His name is Michael Clifford.”_

_The guard looked down and his clipboard and nodded. He grabbed my arm and took me to a line of boys standing in front of the red curtain, and some of them were half naked only wearing boxers. Some of them had a smirk on their face and some of them were crying._

_Auction. Wait. Shit._

_“Um I don’t think,” I spoke to the guard and then I saw the curtain open and heard millions of_ claps _. Human auctioning._

_I saw Michael up there looking smug and my heart broke. I didn’t want to cry, but damn._

  
_I looked to my left and a man came in with a microphone, “Ready,” he asked the crowd with a white smile. He walked over to me and pointed at me,”This right here boys and girls is Luke Hemmings. He is a major bottom and wants a new daddy so who is up for this? The bid starts at 1 million”_

_“1 million,” and the old man said._

_My heart started to pound faster. Maybe I can sneak out._

_“2 Million,” a honey curled man said. He looked nice but I couldn’t trust him. I want out._

_“5 Million,” another old man said. Nobody fought him after that._

_“5 Million sold to Mr.Cunningham. Congratulations.”_

_A guard came over to me and grabbed me lightly. I watched as the man handed my now ex-boyfriend a check and Michael looked at me and mouthed sorry._

_“No,” I whispered. I tried to move away from the guard but he grabbed to me tighter. “No,” I started to scream and thrash around. The old man came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I gave him the coldest and meanest look I could give._

_“You’re fixing to be my new bunny"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I am sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever!!! How have yall been? I feel like you guys dont like lashton anymore? My new obsession is spideypool! Do you guys like it? Tell me how you like this story and sorry that it has been forever again.

Come Thru

* * *

 

I groaned out loud, feeling nothing but pain in my stomach; it felt like someone had stabbed me. Oh, Wait. Someone did, and that someone was my ex. 

“Luke,” an angelic voice said next to me. I turned my head and to my left was the most beautiful man I have laid my eyes on. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were red, but to me, he still looks beautiful.

I smiled, “Hey daddy.”

Ashton scoffed and rolled his eyes, “not the time, Luke.”

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down staring at the ceiling, “it's always the time.”

I felt cold hands holding mine, and my head snapped towards his. He looked at my hands; looking at them like he thought they were made of pure gold. 

“I thought I lost you,” He said quietly still not looking at me.

I chuckled, “Honey you couldn’t lose me even if you tried. I’m like an annoying little sister.”

Ashton snorted, “I actually do have a little sister.”

I looked at him wide eyed and shook my head, “Maybe I can meet her someday.”

“Maybe you can.”

We both sat there smiling at each other and him still not letting go of my hands.

“Hi, there I’m Dr.Shepperd.” 

We both looked at him and smiled.

“Hi,” I said. 

“Hi, Luke. So we have good news for you! The knife did not go far inside of you; it was only a centimeter away so consider yourself lucky; you must have had an angel looking out for you.”

“Mom,” I mumbled smiling.

“What was that Luke?”

“Oh, nothing doctor. Thank you again.”

“You're welcome and you can leave tonight,” with that he left the room. 

“You know I had a shoot like this,” I smirked. 

Ashton laughed and rolled his eyes. “Get some sleep I want to leave by tonight.”

He kissed my forehead, and my hummed back taking a well-needed nap.

* * *

 

  
_“Luke,” Ashton screamed._

_Ashton ran over to Luke, but a police officer held him back._

_“Sir, the criminal might not be dead. Stay back for your own safety.”_

_“Like hell,” Ashton said. He ran over to Luke._

_“Baby listen to me. Can you hear me?”_

_“I love you, Ashton,” Luke said and his beautiful eyes closed._

_“No,” Ashton screamed again. He put his hands under Lukes' head and kissed him._

_“Wake up you spoilt fucking brat,” soon the paramedics grabbed his body away from Ashton leaving him alone with Michael and his boyfriend._

_“Don’t you fucking leave me,” Ashton whispered._

_“Don’t you fucking dare.”_

* * *

 

_(Ashton's memory)_

_Luke and he were lying outside of the patio with red wine in their hands and in their PJ’s. They were staring at the stars and sitting quietly. Luke was living with him now for three weeks and he was already starting to tear Ashton apart._

_“Ashton,” Luke spoke up._

_Ashton turned took_ look _at the beautiful man next to him. He already found that he was staring back at him with that gorgeous smile and his blue eyes sparkling._

_“Yes?”_

_“You ever think that you would get married again?”_

_Ashton hummed and shook his head. “If that involves the right man or women I would.”_

_Luke nodded his head, but it looked like he wanted to ask something else._

_“Yes Luke,” Ashton chuckled._

_“What happened with Bryana,” Luke said quickly._

_Ashton tensed up and looked down._

_“You don’t have to tell me,” Luke said and put his hand on Ashton's._

_Ashton looked at both their hands and saw that Luke was starting to twine their hands together. Ashton smiled at that and held Lukes' hand._

_“She cheated on me,” he said still staring at their hands. “I told her about my sexuality and she cheated on me. It wasn’t her fault, we married at a young age. We meet in high school and we both really did love each other, but we loved each other in different ways. Her being money and mine being friendship. When I found out she cheated she took my money and left. I can probably never love like I did before, because of her. I did love her. I really did.”_

_Luke looked up at him and scooted closer._

_“You can trust me.”_

_“Maybe it 's the wine talking …. Or you just look really beautiful Luke.”_

_Soon he felt hot lips on his and Ashton smiled_ against _him. Luke pulled away and laughed._

_“I always knew you were a cheeseball,” and went back to kissing Ashton._

_Oh yeah. He was so fucked._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is over too! I can't this is soo sad I had so much fun writing this you guys! This is unedited so don't judge me! I am thinking about writing a Walking dead imagine what do you guys think? Maybe Spideypool?

Come Thru

              

* * *

Two weeks later Luke finally got out of the hospital. Every time I woke up in the middle of the night I heard his screams. It was always 2 am when he woke up and started to scream. Every night I would immediately run over to his room and hold him.

A month later I was lying in my bed sleeping until I heard a slight creak of the door open. I turned over to see a tall Luke with fluffy hair and black silk pajamas. I continued to act like I was sleeping just to see what he would do.

He continued to walk over to my bed, and he crawled into my bed and held me. I was a little bit shocked I had to admit because he didn’t want anyone to touch him for a whole month. He claimed that he was “tainted of evil”.

I turned over to face Luke and took his face in my hands. His bright blue eyes popped open; damn I had missed this. He always looked so sad and I tried to make him happier, but I knew he needed space and a good cry.

“Hi,” Luke croaked out.

“Hi baby,” I smiled. He smiled back at me and I kissed his nose. He did that little cute thing he does when I kiss his nose he scrunches it up and giggles.

I sighed and pulled him closer rubbing his back.

“What am I going to do with you,” I sighed.

Luke mumbled in the pillows, but it sounds like he said marry me? No it couldn’t be.

“What did you say Lukey?”

He shot up and closed his eyes, “I said marry me,” he shouted.

I sat up quickly and took his hands in mine.

“Baby … are you sure?”

Luke sighed and relaxed sitting up with me. He looked into my eyes and all I could feel was a deep love in them.

“I wanna marry you Ash, and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.”

My heart was racing and I could barely say anything. He looked worried so I kissed him and his back was on the bed and his hands in my hair.   


“Guess that makes me your sugar husband now,” I laughed and he rolled his eyes and swatted me away.

“Lame,” Luke said.

* * *

 

 

Six years later

After the wedding we went to Italy, France, and pretty much anywhere Luke wanted to go for the honey moon. We broke a few beds, but hey, I got money to spend.

When we came back all he could talk about was how cute the kids were in Italy and how they all looked like me, but I told him how the kids in France on looked like him.

I asked him if he wanted kids and he said yes. So shockingly enough, we adopted one boy from Italy named Nicholi and one girl from France named Lucy.

We just now adopted a girl from Germany because she looked like a mixture of both Luke and I. We named her Ashley; she is now six months old and let me tell her she is a goer!

Luke and I were sitting down on the couch watching tv. We felt exhausted taking the kids everywhere and the end of the days are my favorite with Luke.

He turned to look at me and smiled. I turned back to look at him and giggled.

“What,” I asked.

He shook his head looking down, “When did the time go by?” He scooted closer and when I thought he was going to kiss me he picked out one of my hairs.

“Ow! Luke what the hell,” I said.

He scooted back and smiled sheepishly you had a grey hair.

“I love you Lucas Irwin.”

“And I love you daddy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is bitchnluke so come follow me! I do not give anyone permission to post this anywhere.


End file.
